1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick tool coupler adapted to a sliding hammer allowing quick change of its tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search of prior art records has unveiled the following patents:
1. CA 1,051,178 issued in 1979 to Brookover;
2. U.S. Pat. No.4,376,385 issued in 1983 to Davis;
3. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 272,798 issued in 1984 to York;
4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,802 issued in 1994 to Nunez;
5. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 356,475 issued in 1995 to Boylan;
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,281 issued in 1992 to Selly;
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,739 issued in 1992 to Hull and al.;
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,418 issued in 1998 to Strozier;
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,648 issued in 1994 to Fuga; and
10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,719 issued in 2000 to Lowther and al.
The patents to Fuga and Lowther are probably the most relevant.
It is well known to provide a sliding hammer with threaded tools for a multitude of technical applications. No sliding hammer or apparatus sold at the present on the market resolves the problem of tool coupling with effectiveness and simplicity the way this quick tool coupler does.
The gist of the invention is therefore to provide a simple, strong and effective way to quickly couple tools and/or apparatus together.